venturiantale_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Frye (Venturian)
WARNING! This is a Fan Page, not a personal profile of Jordan Frye. You won't get in contact with them here. :"Greetings, Fellow Adventurers, this is Venturian and today..." :―Jordan at the beginning of every video. Venturian or Jordan Frye is the leader and creator of the VenturianTale group. He is currently 23 years old, and is the oldest of the four siblings, and is in most of the videos. Contents http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/Jordan_Frye_(Venturian)# hide#Name #dA Interests #Personalities #Notes #Gallery Name His name "Venturian" is a combination of the words "Adventure" and "Centurian". His name before he created VenturianTale, was Jordanfrye750. The 'V' logo came from his Minecraft skin. dA Interests Favorite moviesLord of the Rings, Avengers, Serenity, Digimon: The MovieFavorite TV showsDoctor Who, Terminator SCC, X-Files, Star Trek TNGFavorite bands / musical artistsNightwish, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Marina and the DiamondsFavorite gamesTESV: Skyrim, Bioshock Infinite, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora's MaskFavorite gaming platformPC, Xbox 360, PS4 Personalities He has several personalities in many videos. Here's the list of all of them: *Papa Acachalla - the most recurring role, lead role in Papa Acahcalla Roleplay. *Spencer - The second most recurring character, Spencer is a Nerd with a lisp, who lives in the dark part of Venturian's mind and often refers to people as "absolute nerds". *Princeton Quagmire - Stated to be Jordan's favorite character to roleplay, Princeton Quagmire is the "Fastest Gun in the West, and most probably the East." He's a cowboy with an attitude, and could possibly be related to Papa Acachalla as his father or grandfather, although those are just rumors. *Officer Maloney - A police officer who is not very good at his job. He has been known to have the ability to shapeshift into a bird. *Zachary Zachary Zachary The Second - another survivor of the zombie apocalypse, he was fighting the infection and had a few body doubles: Hulio Hernandez and Jackson Jackens. *Mayor Bottoms - He was the mayor of Little Farm New Mexico. *Doctor Chun Chun - An employee in Area 51. He tests experimental vehicles and has worked with Sally. *Jose Jose Jose Jose - President of Mexico. He thinks he's too gorgeous for anything, mostly a job and money. He works at a restaurant in a mall. He also has Mexican accent. He was first seen in the Mall Roleplay Map video. *Jimmy Casket - A pyschopathic murderer, he often appears or is referenced in videos where murder is present. Jimmy Casket creeps people out by asking them if they want to know his secret, before murdering them. Him and Johnny Ghost are one person. *'Gregory Gregory.Gregory' - A middle aged man who lives in Gregory Gregory Estates. He is an alien and has the power to turn into a bird. Gregory Gregory.Gregory is Officer Maloney's long lost father. His lawyer is Gregory Gregory. Gregory II. *Sally Betty Jessica - The real mother of Sally, She Went to the Olive Garden And complained because they called her a man. She is "all woman" as "she" claims. *'Charlie Charlie Chase Butt-face' - The mother of Bun-Bun. She lives in a house with no furniture or food. She cuts flowers with a knife and once accidently cut her window. Notes *He is the oldest of the group. *He started the channel, and is the leader of the gang. *He was born on February 3, 1991. *His favorite weapon is the Crossbow. He is most efficent with this specific weapon, besides the Davy Crocket (then again, everyone is efficent with the Davy Crockett). *His mentor's name was Tommy (in A Minecraft Tale). *Out of the four of them, Venturian has played the most Characters in their role-plays. *He collects superman figures *He is the pun master *He and his family are Christians, though, the denomination they belong to, if any, is not completely known. *He was raised as a homeschooler. *Doors hate him and he hates doors (as seen in Minecraft and Gmod) *He loves piano, and is great at it as well. *Has a small weakness if you sing the "I'm a bird" song or any remix sung by ImmortalKyodai (Cierra) *His major weakness is anything puke yella. *Jordan once stabbed through his hand with a fork at dinner. *He has an assumed dislike for Gingers and/or Bethany (Could be sibling teasing)